This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We began our study looking at endocrinological, molecular and behavioral characterization of mice lacking CRH expression in GABA gamma 2 containing cells. We are now looking at multiple structures including the amygdala, BNST, PVN and thalamus using in situ hybridization. Additionally, we are optimizing Fluorescent in situ hybridization probes to characterize colocalization of CRH and GABA gamma 2 at the cellular level.